SandSwitch
"SandSwitch" is the twenty-third episode of Aladdin that aired on September 30, 1994. It is the twentieth episode to air in syndication. Plot One night, Sadira has a new spell and this time she is more determind than ever, believing that Aladdin will finally be hers and casts the spell over Agrabah. The next morning, Aladdin, Genie and the others are waiting near a fountain, Aladdin asks Abu and Iago how they're doing since he's noticed that they're awfully quiet. Iago agrees replying that he and Abu feel that reality itself has somehow been altered, but brush it off believing they ate something that didn't agree with them. Aladdin reassures them that everything seems fine, Genie then teases him saying that everything will indeed be fine once the princess arrives. Iago starts to grow impatient waiting for Jasmine, claiming to have better things to do than to wait around for her. Suddenly, Sadira arrives and she is shown to be wearing Jasmine's clothes. Iago and Abu are not happy seeing her and also notice her clothing, however Aladdin comments saying that Sadira looks beautiful and kisses her much to Abu and Iago's shock. As Aladdin and Sadira leave, Iago is still in shock seeing that Aladdin had just kissed Sadira, however Genie instead isn't surprised and says that he's happy for Aladdin and... The Princess!. Iago becomes even more surprised and confused and believes that this is all one big joke. However, Genie instead reveals to Iago that Aladdin is Sadira's fiancée, Abu is furious while Iago is even more confused, seeing that everyone not only believes that Sadira is the princess, but is more surprised that she is engaged to Aladdin and starts to feel sick. Genie notices and begins checking his health, but seeing nothing wrong, he brings Iago over to Aladdin and tries to explain his behavior, however Iago stops Genie and assures everyone that he's fine. While everyone else leaves, Iago whispers to Abu that they should keep quiet and try to figure out what's going on. Later, as everyone arrives at the palace, The Sultan asks how Aladdin is and wonders if he's nervous, but Aladdin reassures him that he's fine and he is happy with his decision. Iago is suspicious about what they're talking about and starts to get a little nervous himself. Sadira then calls to Razoul, (but mistakes him, calling him Raoul) and orders him to bring them grapes, Aladdin is a little bit surprised, but as Sadira tries to explain Rajah appears and noticing Sadira's presence, is about to attack her. Aladdin protects Sadira and jumps in front of Rajah and is angered at his behavior. Genie notices and points out that his behavior is similar to Iago and Abu's, making Sadira realize that the spell she cast didn't work on the animals. Sadira makes an excuse saying that Rajah hasn't been fed yet and tells him to wait in another room, as Rajah leaves Sadira then makes everyone else go to the gardens while she "feeds" Rajah. With everyone gone, Sadira goes after Rajah and magically confines him in a cage, afraid that he will make everyone realize the truth that she and Jasmine switched places. While confiding Rajah she assures him that's only temporary and goes off to search for Iago and Abu. While Sadia searches for them, Iago begins to panic but immediately starts to think of a plan, while Abu frees Rajah. Iago realizes that if Sadira and Jasmine switched places then that can only mean that since Sadira is the princess then Jasmine has now become a street rat. Iago suggests they go find her, until he notices Abu trying to free Rajah and starts protesting afraid that Rajah will eat him, however they soon hear Sadira approaching and being more scared of her than Rajah, they make a truce and Iago begins to help Abu free him. Sadira then arrives but becomes shocked seeing Rajah has escaped and soon sees him, Abu and Iago escape the palace to find Jasmine. Sadira calls out to Razoul again and orders him to catch the animals and bring them to her, as Razoul leaves Aladdin arrives and asks what's going on, Sadira makes another excuse. Aladdin however points out that she's been acting really strange, but Sadira says that she just excited about their wedding tomorrow, revealing that was what The Sultan and Aladdin were talking about earlier. On the streets of Agrabah, Rajah causes a panic among the people, while he, Abu and Iago are trying to escape from the palace guards. They take a short break and Iago express his annoyance that they can't hide with Rajah getting so much attention. Suddenly they realize there are no guards about and believe they've lost them, only to discover they have fallen into a trap and are caught in a net, Razoul then orders them to be taken back to the palace where "Princess Sadira" will handle them personally. Razoul and the guards are about to take them away, until they are suddenly attacked and have barrels thrown over them. Their savior is revealed to be none other than Jasmine, who is now dressed as a street rat. Jasmine then draws out a knife and frees them, she tells them to escape before they return. However Rajah, happy to see Jasmine again, jumps onto her and begins to lick her while Abu tightly grabs her arm. Iago is relieved to find her, believing that their troubles are over. However they discover that Jasmine is same as everyone else as she actually believes herself to street rat and doesn't remember them at all. Iago tries to tell her the truth but she refuses to listen and tells them to leave her alone and mentions the wedding parade approaching and leaves. The others become curious about the parade and finally realize that Sadira is going to marry Aladdin. Iago begins to lose hope, believing that their lives are over, but Abu tells him to go after Jasmine and convince her of the truth. Iago however doubts that he'll be able to convince her, but after being threatened to be eaten by Rajah after put into his mouth, he agrees to try. Later on as the the people of Agrabah are occupied with the royal wedding parade, Jasmine starts to steal from them, when she steals a bag of money from a member of the crowd, Iago appears. Startled, Jasmine drops the bag which causes the owner to notice. Jasmine hides Iago away and tells the man he dropped it. The owner thanks Jasmine and gives her a bit of money as gratitude. Jasmine asks Iago why he's here and continues stealing from the crowd. Iago again tries to tell her the truth and says out loud that she should be in the parade because she is really the princess. This causes the crowd to take notice, but Jasmine quickly hides Iago away. Jasmine only gets more angry and admits she now regrets rescuing him. Suddenly, the announcer announces the arrival of Sadira and Aladdin, who are riding on top of an elephant. Iago asks Jasmine how she doesn't know Aladdin, she again tries to protest but after taking a closer look at Aladdin, Jasmine feels drawn to him and finally agrees to go to the palace with the gang. At night in the palace gardens, Jasmine and others have sneaked in without the guards noticing. Iago doesn't think this is a good idea pointing out they had only recently just escaped, but Jasmine feeling drawn to Aladdin says she needs to see him again, even if it's only for a moment. While Jasmine and the others sneak through the corridors, they spot Aladdin and Sadira in one of the rooms where Sadira is trying on bridal dresses. Suddenly The Sultan appears revealing he's lost his way and asks Jasmine where he can find his bedroom, after Iago gives him directions. The Sultan starts to leave but stops for a moment and starts to feel drawn towards Jasmine as well. He asks if they've met before, but Jasmine says no and the Sultan admits she's right but begins to talk about giving Sadira away at her wedding and says if he had another daughter, he would want her to be as beautiful as Jasmine. Jasmine, for a brief moment then calls the Sultan her father seeming to gain a little bit of her memories. Suddenly, Aladdin and Sadira arrive and Sadira is shocked to see the animals have found Jasmine. Rajah is about to attack her but is stopped by Genie, making the Sultan again question his behaviour, Sadira then accuses Jasmine of being a witch, claiming to have the animals under her spell. Iago however tries to tells everyone the truth saying that Sadira is the real witch, Sadira then calls out to the guards. Iago and Abu try to escape but Carpet soon captures them, Jasmine also tries to escape, but Aladdin notices her and grabs her arm, but once he does both he and Jasmine look into each other's and they both start to realize they feel drawn towards each other. However, the guards soon arrive and Sadira orders them to take Jasmine and the others to the dungeon, The Sultan tries to protest saying what exactly has Jasmine and others done, but Sadira assures him that Jasmine is a witch. While Jasmine, Iago and the others are taken away, Aladdin starts to wonder who she is. Sadira soon notices this and asks Aladdin if he loves her and he replies yes, but much to everyone's surprise, Sadira suggests that instead of getting married the next day, she now wishes to get married tonight!. Sadira realizes that since Aladdin and Jasmine are starting to remember each other, she realizes that in order have Aladdin all to herself she must marry him now otherwise the spell will soon be broken. Aladdin and The Sultan are at first against the idea since it's still nighttime but Sadira again persuades them to which they eventually agree and now start to prepare for the wedding. Meanwhile in the palace dungeons, Jasmine, Iago, Abu and Rajah are all chained and caged up. Jasmine finally realizes that there is something more between her and Aladdin and knows that Aladdin felt it as well. Suddenly, they overhear Razoul talking about Aladdin and Sadira's wedding, but are shocked to hear that it's taking place tonight. Upon hearing the news, Jasmine says they have to stop them, but Iago instead begins to makes fun of the idea of escaping and begins to make sarcastic remarks. Rajah tired of listening to Iago, knocks his cage over and it falls to the ground. Iago begins to complain more, but soon realizes he is now able to move his cage. Abu tells Iago to come over to him, where Iago is able to get Abu's lock pit and starts to set himself free. Later, as Genie helps Aladdin prepare for his wedding, he starts to express his happiness that the big day has finally arrived. Aladdin finds it strange and again brings up Jasmine and says that he is unable to get her out of his mind, Genie believes that Aladdin just has wedding jitters. Aladdin however begins to have more memories of Jasmine, believing he has always known her such as the sound of her voice or the sweep of her hair. Aladdin says that though it feels like a dream, he admits that it feel's more to be real. Genie however believes that Jasmine is a witch and has placed a spell on Aladdin, Genie then tries to "break the spell" and believes it to have worked and soon he and Aladdin leave to attend the wedding. In the Throne room it has now been decorated for the wedding and Sadira is now wearing a wedding dress, Aladdin soon enters the room and he and Sadira start to walk down the aisle. Oustide the palace guards are keeping watch, but unknown to them Abu ties a rope around their legs and Rajah grabs the end of the rope and runs off with the guards tied down behind him. Meanwhile as Aladdin and Sadira are still walking down the aisle, they hear the commotion from outside and Genie and Carpet leave to handle it. Genie and Carpet soon find and capture Abu and Rajah and soon are able to capture Iago while Jasmine starts to run inside the palace. Aladdin and Sadira are just about to kiss, but Jasmine bursts in and stops the wedding, Genie however comes in and gags Jasmine and tries to let everyone continue on with the wedding. However, Aladdin instead starts to come over to Jasmine. Sadira tries to stop him saying they belong together, but Aladdin tells her they don't and admits this marriage just isn't right. Aladdin and Jasmine then share True Love's kiss which breaks Sadira's spell. Iago, Abu and Rajah soon finds themselves in the palace gardens where things have been restored to normal, where they find Aladdin and Jasmine having fun near the fountain happily together. Iago and Abu happily cheer that the kiss broke the spell and they both go up to Aladdin and Jasmine and embrace them, saying it's so good seeing them together. Jasmine however believes that Iago is trying to get money from her and pulls him away and soon Rajah reunites with Jasmine, delighted she is back to her true self. Iago begins to ask if they remember what happened and mentions that Aladdin almost married Sadira, instead everyone finds this confusing and Aladdin says that Jasmine is the only one for him. The scene ends with everyone happy and everything restored to normal, leaving Iago, Abu, Rajah and Sadira being the only ones who remember what happened. Meanwhile back at Sadira's home she is annoyed that the spell is broken, but starts to come up with a new plan using: Secrets of Sands Mesmerism. Trivia *Throughout the entire episode, Sadira keeps mispronouncing Razoul's name. *For a brief moment, when Genie captures Iago, Jasmine is shown to be wearing her regular outfit, instead of wearing her street rat outfit. *At the end of the episode, Sadira starts planning the events of Dune Quixote. *The episode's title is a pun on "sandwich". Home video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts DVD *''Disney Princess Party: Volume 2'' Category:Aladdin episodes